Specter (Eric Wayne)
|image = |birthdate = November 12 |age = 25-26 |gender = Male |height = 6'2" |weight = 89 kgs(originally); 260 kgs (due to enhancement) |blood type = AB+ |hometown = Blüdhaven |homecountry = |family = Batman Family |partner =Sir Destiny |previous partner= Black Wing |occupation = Businessman, Vigilante, Guardian |affiliation = Gotham City, Batman Family, Wayne Enterprises |nemesis = The Purge |previous arch nemesis =Veronica Tomlinson |alignment = Good |identity =Secret |education = PhD in physics from Oxford University, Graduate from Law School at Harvard |marital status =Single | base of operations =Gotham |powers =Accelerated Healing, Super-human Durability, Precognition, Chi Manipulation |weakness = Human Factor |paraphernalia =Specter-suit |vehicles = Spectre-cycle |weapons = Multiple |theme song = Rise |voice actor =Jesse McCartney }} "Spectre! Remember my name, because you'll be hearing it again folks!"-Eric Eric Wayne is born to the Wayne Family, 75 years after the death of Bruce Wayne (Batman); Eric being his successor took up Bruce's position as a vigilante and later on the guardian of Gotham. Appearance Personality The infant Eric suffered severe trauma inflicted by his mother, and repressed it in his subconsciousness. Because Eric's mind is incredibly complex, the original trauma associated with the event that triggered his transformation into the Spectre stimulated the emergence of various aspects of his personality, corresponding to the different stages of his life. He adheres to a strict moral code often attributed to the small town moral and ethical values with which he was raised, thanks to his adoptive parent. He is shown to possess extensive knowledge of various subjects, which includes Science, Mathematics, Geography, and History. A rare trait about him is his love for small animals, ranging from birds to hedgehogs. He is shown to dislike being in debt to anyone and strives to pay them back as soon as possible and can't stand being restrained and he absolutely refuses to allow himself to be controlled. Eric is a morally righteous hero with a strong sense of law and justice. This has also influenced him into becoming a soldier. Eric objects to total violence and prefers to keep his enemies alive and defeating them rather then slay them. However, Eric does have a dark side, and will not hesitate to badly hurt foes in certain circumstances, often when he is under a period of stress. Eric differs from the majority of vigilantes. Eric works outside the traditional system of law and order. He is a remorseless and cold-blooded killer and succeeds solely through ingenuity and the rigorous training of his military upbringing, a finely honed killer instinct and an extensive arsenal of weapons culled from fallen foes and military allies. Unlike most heroes, Eric almost has no dual identity, no "real world" social life, no known hobbies, and few friends. He spends nearly all of his time planning his next hit, stopping only to recover from injuries or fatigue. Money taken from criminals and earned through profits of Wayne Enterprises is used to purchase food, weapons, ammunition, and pay the rent of his many safehouses. Eric also disregards what the police and the public think of him, and is known to kill corrupt cops. He is viewed as a dangerous criminal by the public and by most members of the superhero community. Eric's years of vigilantism have made him increasingly cynical about the capabilities of the American justice system, especially in regard to it's failure to successfully prosecute his family's homicide, due to the witnessed killer's false alibi and the mob's influence in the police department. The reason he kills those he regards as criminals is his desire to make them pay for the pain that they've caused. An Army colonel who once questioned Eric asked him why in which Eric responded, "So they can't get away. So they can't profit from the misery they've caused". While it is true that Eric derives a dark pleasure from what he does his motivation is that the thought of letting a criminal he could kill go would "drive him crazy". Some members of law enforcement are reluctant to arrest Eric because they believe he often deals with criminals that the law can't convict. Eric stated he did not want others to follow his path, on the grounds that his personal war against criminals was his alone, and he harbored resentment toward other (usually short-lived) vigilantes, taking exception at what he saw as their lack of "professionalism". Eric knows that no matter how many hundreds or thousands of criminals he kills, it doesn't make a difference in the world. Eric knows that his actions don’t make the world a safer place, as seen when a slaving operation continued despite the Rei's extermination of one cell. Eric is commonly seen as a brave and righteous hero with an indomitable sense of justice and responsibility. There are times when Eric's sense of responsibility can be almost overbearing; this was noted by Black Wing when he felt embarrassed about Veronica (one of his villains) causing breakout, despite the fact he had nothing to do with it. This combined with his strong moral compass in the face of adversity and sharp wit make him one of the most iconic and enduring heroes in the current universe. One of Spider-Man's most prominent traits is his sense of humor. Even at the face of certain death, Eric invariably cracks a joke, to the annoyance of both friends and foes. His reasons for this vary: either he wants to relieve the stress of a situation or simply because he wants to hide how scared he really is during a crisis. Also, he does this to get on the nerves of his opponents, since he knows that if they are angry, that they would normally lose themselves and be vulnerable to a superior skilled opponent. It is generally agreed, however, that whenever Eric stops making jokes, he will take the current situation with the utmost seriousness. Eric is also a loner. Due to his individualistic style (having been a social outcast in his youth), Rei finds it hard to work in teams. Eric is, for the lack of a better word, complicated. During his early days of success, Stark was a man who only cared about fame, power and wealth. Plagued by many vices, Eric is prone to womanizing, pride and most surprisingly, mentally torturing his victims to the point that they become mentally unstable. This lifetime of troubles has caused him to develop a cynical view of the world. Despite this, Eric is devoted to truly make the world a better place. Eric is a hero that relies on his intellect and technological resources to defeat foes and achieve victory. He is a righteous and brave man who always wants to see the good in people. From his origins, Eric has always devoted himself to the protection of the weak and the defense of freedom and justice. He is still seen as the pinnacle of heroism and an example for everyone to follow. His former allies state that he was a loving father and husband who loved and cared about his family a lot. And, he has suffered a lot which has caused him to have sympathy for orphans or those who grew up in similar conditions. Eric does not like killing as in general, he views life as something sacred. However, criminals such as who murdered his family are a different call, he investigates them and even threatens them and uses intimidation against them, thereby giving them a chance. However, if still they don't change themselves, he murders them in cold blood. As he says, "Give them a chance! If you can't change a scum, you can always kill a scum!" Eric has stated he is also against the male dominant society, although not a feminist he believes that both the genders are equal and is also a strong believer of universal brotherhood. Eric also happens to be a confirmed atheist. He says that, God cannot exist, because if he did he wouldn't let his creations suffer. He has also shown remarkable strength of will and an ability to maintain his mental fortitude and sanity. Eric is not a team player and prefers being on his own than rely on others in situations. In spite of this he is a brilliant leader and has a charming personality, mostly of what others see is a facade. Eric has constantly been hiding his real personality in order cover up for his weak points. Although some might view him as a villain and psychotic killer, there much more about him than what meets the eye. The acknowledgement of his brother, being disowned by his own father, not being recognized as the true heir, death of his mother, murder of his family, insults by his own mother, being looked down by his own classmates and his heartbreak has been Eric's driving force. While others view him as an antagonist, his persona is hugely affected by his past and psychology. The ruthless assassin, pessimistic and perverted outlook is nothing more than a facade. Eric's darker personality is accepted more widely than his true personality. Because of such incidences in his past and recently the murder of his childhood friend has caused him to turn out like this. Eric is much more than a arrogant, self-absorbed, superficial, emotionless, irresponsible playboy and self proclaimed philanthropist. It has been confirmed that all of these traits of his personality are fake, constructed by him to befool his enemies and save himself from his own vulnerability. Eric is more of a solitary warrior, driven by his will and past. He as such is unable to trust anyone or believe in things which he hasn't tested himself. He describes himself as a narcissist, obnoxious and a skeptical being. This lead to his current state as a loner who would prefer to be on his own rather than rely on others. His difficulty in trusting others is a constant issue for him to overcome, and perhaps his only weakness. As a child, Eric was described as extremely passionate and dedicated, having taken up crime-fighting willingly as a vocation. Putting his life on line for justice. He has always believed in humanity even when there's no sign of it. He does not believe in God's and even went far enough to state that he's allergic to the word. However, he does believe in beings that call themselves gods, such as Thanos. He described souls as "a unique energy that could quantify as a telepathic discharge upon death." History Series ''Powers'' As a normal human, Eric does not possess any powers. However, he makes up for this with his intellect, skills and technology. However, more recently, due to various scientific experiments on his body he has gained some powers, which has allowed him to take down meta-human and even super-human foes. *'Accelerated Healing': His healing capabilities are beyond the highest levels of human potential. His white blood cells fight off microbes, infections, diseases, disorders, wounds, etc. Additionally, his healing time is very short: cuts and wounds or sometimes in seconds would be healed in minutes and broken bones healed in hours. He is immune to some, if not all, known poisons, toxins, venoms, viruses, bacteria, etc. He can rapidly regenerate, in other words, he can recreate lost or damaged tissues, organs and limbs, sometimes slowing, or even stopping, aging. *'Dense Bones and Tissues': Eric's bodily tissues and bones have roughly 3 times the density of the same tissues and bones in a human being. While he has the looks and physical proportions of a much smaller person, the increased density of his body actually makes him several hundred pounds heavier than he appears. This increased density also contributes to his strength to a limited degree. He is able to withstand high caliber bullets, falls from great heights, powerful impact forces, exposure to temperature extremes and powerful energy blasts without being injured. *'Precognition': He can have some precognitive visions, and see glimpses of future events. *'Chi Manipulation': He can create, shape and manipulate Chi to gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. He is able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of its power through shear force of will. He has achieved extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes due to this. He has also used it for super awareness, energy blasts, elemental manipulation, and sometimes invulnerability. He can channel his own chi through his own body and enhance his physical abilities. He is capable of boosting his strength every time he battles. **'Chi-Based-Martial Arts': Being a practitioner of mystical martial arts and a very versatile chi manipulator he has gained superhuman capabilities by learning to harness chi. However, these superhuman qualities are not always active. He must activate his chi usage to achieve these prowess. He is able to utilize chi with his physical combat skill, channeling energy through parts of his body or use the energy for defensive purposes. Abilites ''Peak Human Conditioning'' Due to his training with various seasoned martial artist, Eric possesses peak athletic strength and endurance. He has displayed peak human strength, agility, reflexes, and endurance because of his training at a young age. He has intensively trained his body to possess the highest level of strength, speed, stamina and endurance that a human can have without artificial enhancements. His notable include the speed and stamina to endure even the most rigorous physical training exercises, reacting fast enough to dodge gunfire and even catch weapons hurled by enemies at him and throw them right back at them. He engages in a brutal regimen of calisthenics, katas and firing range practice daily, maintaining his combat skills and he does not drink alcohol or do drugs. His physical attributes exceeded that of any Olympic level athlete that has ever completed. Strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes and coordination are at peak human perfection. Before and during his time as Specter this training has become more difficult through battle experience greatly increasing his physical form. Perhaps his refusal to drink alcohol, sweetened foods and staying on a strict diet with regular exercises and rigorous training makes him superior to most of his enemies. Eric's endurance is at the peak of a young man of his age and size. *'Peak-human Strength': Eric's physical strength is considerably higher than that of an ordinary adult due to the conditioning he received from various tutors. Eric possesses way above normal human strength of a man that has intense physical workouts at the height and weight of 190 cms 201 lb. While he relies more on speed and agility than strength, Eric has shown incredible strength throughout the years. He was capable of defeating a man who was about twice of his own size. He is shown to be strong enough to lift a light platform, and can easily break bricks and concrete. He has shown the ability to lift a barbell which weight roughly 500 lbs as if it didn't weigh at all. He's described as one of the very few men on Earth who can lift above 900 lbs. He has demonstrated to have strong muscles, enough to allow him to jump a 500 cm fence easily. *'Peak-human Speed: Eric is considerably faster than men of his age who has undergone rigorous training. He's an Olympic-level athlete and his speed exceeds any of such athletes who has ever competed. Often relying on his remarkable speed, he's as fast as a human can be at their very peak. He also managed to knock three of Jake's men behind him, dive in front of him and disappear again in a matter of seconds. *'Peak-human Endurance': Eric's endurance is at the peak of a young man of his age and size. He is able to go for 5 days straight with no sleep and is capable of holding his breath for 8 minutes from training with Daniel. *'Peak-human Stamina': He is capable of running for dozens of kilometers and miles and not lose breath. Additionally, he can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours without use of rest before showing any sign of fatigue. *'Peak-human Agility': Eric possesses a great deal of agility, enabling him to leap great distances. He has incredible reflexes and coordination, and when combined with his leaping powers, can seemingly bounce off walls (ricocheting, as it were). His muscles and tissues are way more flexible than most peak humans. His level of agility has also allowed him to survive at great heights. His agility is greater than that of an Olympic gold medalist. He can coordinate his body with balance, flexibility, and dexterity. *'Peak-human Relexes': He can catch a fired arrow in midair, dodge offensive attacks, and perform amazing physically defensive feats; he could even evade strikes from beings with super speed, and dodge multiple gunfire with ease. *'Peak-human Flexibility': Eric's flexibility is more flexible than normal humans; even though this ability is not classified as 'superhuman'. This ability enables him to be the most flexible of the human species. He can bend, twist or scrunch to a certain degree. Unlike Elasticity, he isn't able to bend or twist parts of the body that aren't bendable or twistable such as the head or spine or to stretch or pull parts inhumanely long or far. This ability has the key word, "human" in it and the word "peak"; meaning to the best of the human ability. *'Peak-human Senses': Eric's natural five senses are pushed at the highest limits of human perfection; meaning that his sense of sight, touch, hearing, smell and taste are enhanced. With this ability he is capable of seeing further, acutely touching ink on a page, hear small sounds, have a smell capability similar to an animal and tasting accurately than normal members of the human species. *'Peak-human Dexterity': He can precisely control his movements and muscles, making them unable to be clumsy or fumbling. Eric can slip through a network of lasers, reach through dangerous narrow tunnels, keep perfect balance, or juggle effortlessly without ever tripping or wobbling. He can even move his finger or toes effortlessly, with tendon strain no longer being a problem. He can only fall over when physically uprooted or pushed, though most times the he can land on his feet. ''Master Martial Artist Eric has been extensively trained in blind fighting. His level of skill is sufficient to defeat ten normal men with his eyes closed. He can take out his enemies with ease possessing his knowledge in martial arts and agility. He is one of the most skilled martial artists on the planet. While his major emphasis lies on Ninjitsu, Eskrima and Tang Soo Do, he has also been trained by Auver, who is formerly the Heavyweight Champion of the World, in the art of Boxing, Muay Thai, Capoeira, Krav Maga, and Hapkido. He has also been trained in Dragon Style Kung Fu and pressure point fighting by many tutors. Other styles he's shown skill in include Savate, Jeet Kune Do, Judo, Aikido, Jujutsu, Wing Chun, and Tae Kwon Do. James is a highly skilled martial artist, performing lightning fast acrobatic attacks with minimal effort, then switching to slower, more calculated moves to trip up his opponents. He is an expert in wielding all types of stick weapons which include staffs, batons, nunchaku, and paired short sticks due to his training. His knowledge is extensive enough that it has been shown that he can use pressure points against his opponents, striking nerve clusters to stun or even instantly incapacitate. He is well educated in the functioning of the human body as well as martial arts techniques that target pressure points enabling him to paralyze limbs of an individual's body or the entire body altogether. He is able to launch a single attack that hits its target multiple times. This could be a punch that hits the target ten times despite only throwing one punch. He has an encyclopedic knowledge in hand-to-hand fighting styles; therefore understanding and analyzing opponents style of combat and flaws in the opponent's attack and defense. He can also use attacks that can automatically knock down the opponent or use the strength of the opponent to his favor. He has created his own fighting style which is known as Issenken, which mixes Leopard Kung Fu, Fencing, Muay Thai, Capoeira and a Jeet Kune Do move known as the One-inch punch. Eric's fighting style and abilities adapt automatically to be equal or superior to opponents style of fighting, whether armed or unarmed, making an opponents attacks useless after the first strike. Among the forms he knows are: *Ninjitsu. *Eskrima. *Tang Soo Do. *Boxing. *Muay Thai. *Capoeira. *Krav Maga. *Hapkido. *Dragon Style Kung Fu. *Savate. *Judo. *Aikido. *Jujutsu. *Wing Chun. *Tae Kwon Do. *Kyūdō. *Stick-Fighting. *Jeet Kune Do. *Leopard Kung Fu. ''Interrogation Expert'' He has his own special brand of asking questions, mostly involving breaking body parts and otherwise scarring or maiming victims (or suspects) to get answers. Eric uses his interrogating skills to get information from people who has links to criminals through very creative use of torture as well such as water boarding, electrocution, suffocation, sleep deprivation, starvation etc. His knowledge of criminology and torture is unerring and often overwhelming. ''Expert Marksman'' He is an exceptional marksman of every type of firearm who is sometimes depicted as being ambidextrous in this respect. He is skilled in sharpshooting and knife throwing as well. He seems to be skilled enough to use modified Shuriken to hit thugs at a great distance with his eyes closed, despite even giving him a head-start and disarm others with his projectiles. Eric's innate ability to throw any projectile with great unerring accuracy and deadliness borders on the uncanny. His uncanny ability to use virtually any common object as a lethal projectile actually makes him more dangerous than many characters who do have superhuman powers. He's trained by the multiple tutors in shuriken and knife throwing and further trained by a group of mercenaries in throwing almost any object such that it produces similar effect to a lethal weapon. He highly skilled with all types of guns allowing them to perform great feats and benefit in a far ranged combat. He is to have excellent bull-eyes aim on his targets via bullets. ''Muscle Control'' He is able to completely use every muscle in his body while under normal conditions most humans use only 30 percent. Even chimps can be 4 times stronger than the average human because they can use nearly every muscle in the body. This is because their body structure allows them to do so. However, through excessive training Eric has learnt how to control his entire musculature. This enables him to increase his physical strength by at least 4 times during combat. ''Genius-Level-Intellect'' He has nearly full access to his brain's prowess. He is able to think in ways that normal human could never have imagine or understand. He can remember things he have forgotten, replicate knowledge, and become completely competent and aware of the situations he is in. He possesses peak human wisdom wisdom: greater understanding and realization of concepts, people, things, events or situations than average humans, resulting in the ability to apply perceptions, judgements and actions in keeping with this understanding. It often requires control of his emotional reactions (the "passions") so that universal principles, reason and knowledge prevail to determine his actions. >Wisdom is also the comprehension of what is true coupled with optimum judgment as to what action to take. Great wisdom and understanding may be a quality of the user regardless of age and experience. He is one of the most intelligent human being on Earth, he use his brain more efficiently by being naturally gifted . He is able to perform feats of mind comparable to computers: remembering vast amounts of knowledge flawlessly, performing complex calculations or other similar tasks. He is capable of learning a variety of combat skills in a day, which would take a normal person years to achieve mastery over. He has intelligence that is significantly above standard genius level intellect. He is gifted with higher mental faculties such as a more powerful memory, better calculation skills, greater reasoning skills, and a more superior learning capacity. At this stage, he can often come up with unique and original ideas that elevates the thinking of humanity to new levels. He has extraordinary skills with the study and utilization in the field of science to produce mass inventions, conduct experimentation and perform accurate calculations. He has vast knowledge in a variety of branches of science as well such as biology, chemistry, physics, technology, geography, etc. and is able to use his scientific expertise to create weapons, produce lifeforms or clones and experience various types of travel (time travel, space travel or extra-dimensional travel). He is able to create various items with no flaws. However where forging mostly relies on raw material, this ability relies specifically on technological advancements. He is cable to create powerful scientific devices, gadgets, and weapons that are capable of mass destruction. He can observe random scattered "junk" and subconsciously or effortlessly create a schematic then create an effective creation or device using said "junk". He has demonstrated the ability to make complex devices or weapons out of mere scrap and "garbage". *'Expert Hacker': He knows instinctively how to hack through difficult mainframes of information and bypass intensively difficult levels of online security. He can also hack the systems of incredibly complex devices and weapons to aid them in various situations. *'Combat Proficiency': He can mimic all existing Martial Arts, using them like he has trained them over years. He able to become better than the original creators of the Martial Arts due to this ability. He can copy any movement/action after seeing it performed, including acrobatics, martial arts, and other physical stunts. With these skills he can become masters and incredible at what he does, by combining what several forms and movements in rhythmic motions instead of using the same thing over. He can copy how a person aims, giving himself incredible marksmanship, though if he wanted to use certain weapons he would have to watch a person fire that weapon to be able to copy it. He is able to instantly understand an opponent's method of thinking and fighting and anticipating their moves. Once he understand his enemies strategy, he is able to find their flaw and weakness and take them down with little effort. *'Multi-lingual': He speaks with fluency in English, Thai, Vietnamese, French, Arabic, Spanish, Russian, Japanese, Farsi (Persian), Mandarin, Hindi, German, Bengali, Cheyenne, Lakota, and Cantonese, and a little Romany. Surprisingly enough, he also has some knowledge of Latin, which apparently is a dead language. *'Deduction and Investigation': Specter has amazing deductive and information processing ability of anything he has seen. If he sees someone moving his hands to draw something he can create an image of what he is drawing in his head without being able to see the canvas. He possesses unnaturally high skills in investigation and can uncover even the most elusive of secrets with enough effort. *'Surveillance': He possesses great knowledge and skills of surveillance, able to spy on and map out areas with ease and gather intel. *'Pattern Perception': He has the ability to analyze, and later pick up on, patterns in any given environment. This ability comes in two parts: the analysis and the perception. First, he looks at a subject, or otherwise, comes into contact with it, which triggers the willful psionic analysis of a subject's properties and features (shape, density, texture, etc. ). After the analysis, the second part comes into play, allowing him to pick up on any subject of the same molecular or chemical or genetic, or otherwise, structural makeup, and track them accordingly. Eric can even analyze the space-time continuum. *'Business Management': He possesses incredible skill in running businesses and companies. He has extensive skills and experience in business management, has thorough understanding of financial marketing and management. ''Tactical Analysis'' Using his superior problem-solving skills, Eric can work out a battle ahead of time for many possibilities and predict enemy movements and tactics after the battle has engaged by recalling and utilizing memorized mannerisms acquired through past experience on a moment's notice. He is also highly devious , and a superb strategist and tactician, who has committed various famous war manuals to his brain. A section of Eric's brain not associated with fighting was dedicated to the analysis and understanding of a situation. Not many can catch Eric unaware. Eric is an accomplished strategist. He had been widely considered one of, if not the greatest, tacticians on the planet, both on and off the battlefield. He is able to formulate battle strategies and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to alter any strategy to fit the changing need of the situation. He is always listening, exploring and scrutinizing. Eric's a good detective with broad skills , knowledge and understanding of the criminal mind. He commonly utilizes cunning tactics to outwit his foes. He can create strategies and plans several steps ahead of the opponent seeming like he can see into the future. He is able to elaborate complex plans and strategies and apply them in not just in battle but any other activity that involves cunning intellect. ''Vehicular Driver'' He is proficient in driving cars, motor cycles, Trucks, jets, Tanker, helicopters, motor boats, sub marines, and some types of trains and utility vehicles. During his time with the U.S. Army, he was taught how to fly helicopters and LARC-V. ''Expert Archer'' Eric carries his trademark crossbows on him at all times. Whether they're dual mounted mini-crossbows or one large crossbow. Eric is an extraordinary fine archer, a student of the Kyūdō Discipline, though not as proficient as master archers such as Oliver Queen. This is similar to how a marksman gains skill and hits the target more frequently. He has shown rapid growth as an archer. He has great accuracy, able to instantly kill three men with one arrow. He also shown to be skilled enough to curve his shots. He has extreme accuracy with the bow and arrow, allowing him to shoot 6 bouncing tennis balls without missing, shoot small objects off of people without harming them and shoot with deadly accuracy even while he is moving. ''Master Swordsman'' Training under various samurai sensei,he is able to use the fabled sword "Gravity Eater" for injustice and adventures despite metahuman odds. He is most proficient with katanas. He is a highly trained swordsman; he is able to dual-wield a pair of katanas and to use them with deadly accuracy and an almost-superhuman speed. ''Master of Stealth'' He possesses incredibly extensive knowledge and skill in many types and ways of stealth tactics, enabling him to easily slip in and out of areas undetected. His abilities in all manners of stealth are so refined he appear as mere illusions to those who have been lucky to spot him. Eric can move throughout even the most guarded of areas and act in true discretion. His Ninjutsu training has made him a master at stealth and capable of breaching high security facilities without being detected. ''Firearms Expert'' He is also able to operate all variations of guns. He can create guns as well as repair them. Also to have an expert knowledge of guns and handling them. He has excellent intuition on trigger-initiated, hand-held, and hand-directed implements, especially with an extending bore, which thereby resemble the class of weapon in either form or concept. He is capable of wielding many different weapons with ease in combat. ''Photographic Reflexes'' He can copy any movement or action after seeing it performed, including acrobatics, martial arts, and other physical stunts. With these skills he can become masters and incredible at what they does, by combining what several forms and movements in rhythmic motions instead of using the same thing over. He can copy how a person aims, giving himself incredible marksmanship, though if he wanted to use certain weapons they would have to watch a person fire that weapon to be able to copy it. Such as how to fire a rifle as opposed to how to fire a bow, or how to throw knives or darts. Can instantly learn and understand the complexity and exactness of organisms, objects, and even all forms of abilities without the need of long-term or special education. This maybe be the reason he has such incredible "Intuitive Intellect". Intuition, also called Discernment or Instinct, is the ability to "just know" personal information about an object, subject, or occurrence, including sensing how others will react to something that he does or when something is about to happen. This ability is innate and cannot be turned off. ''Master of Disguise'' He possesses remarkable prowess in disguise and acting. He has mastered the art of disguise by the time he was in his pre-teens. He has mastered several disguise techniques, and has multiple aliases. '''Strength Level' He engages in an intensive exercise regimen, and because of this his strength, like all other physical attributes are at the peak of human perfection. Eric has multiple impressive feats so far, thanks to his exceptional strength. He can easily lift three times of his own weight. He lifts at least 1200 lbs during his training regimes. He can punch through wooden panels, kick down wooden doors and send them flying, hurl humans several meters away, rip steel bars from their moorings, and snap high-strength handcuffs with ease. Paraphernalia Specter Suit: Eric as Specter wears an impressive suit which he has personally created, so that he could travel back in time and help the people of Earth fight injustice. The suit has a button on the left glove, which opens a time portal; which allows him to travel in time. The suit is made from an unknown materiel found only in future. The suit is extremely durable, very lightweight, and easy to wear. The suit itself is able to withstand bullets and knifes without losing its integrity. It's completely heat resistant and produces some resistance against radiations as well. The microcircuitry woven into the mesh affords him a high measure of super-strength, enough to easily shift fourty tons - and a great deal more if he exerts himself. However, he must take into account the fact that attempting to lift things that heavy often causes them to fall apart under their own weight. It also features a camouflage mode that allows him to stay under the radar and maintain his keen stealth skills. The suit itself is heavily insulated from the outside, thereby not allowing electrocution. The suit provides medium resistance to falls from heights i.e., falls from 30-40 meters height and The suit cannot be pierced by normal conventional sharp edged materials like sharp wood, glass, iron, copper and aluminum. The suit also features a built-in rebreather for underwater combat/exploration. *'Gauntlets': The suit is able to provide powerful energy blasts, via blasters in the costume's gauntlets. The gauntlets are also capable of shooting small projectiles shaped in the form of spikes to hurt and disable opponent(S). Like his ancestor, Bruce, he retains the usage of the three iconic spikes on both the gauntlets. *'Mask': He wears a black domino mask, which grants the ability to focus on points farther than the naked eye as well as night vision. After six months, he modifies the black domino mask by covering his entire face, aside from the nose and chin area. He also coats the mask with graphite and introduces white lenses, the lenses gives him access to x-ray vision and later on thermal vision. A strong electric current runs through it that prevents anyone except Eric from removing it, further protecting his identity. *'Glider Cape': He has an inbuilt bullet proof and seemingly fire proof auto glider which can be used to glide through long distances, the glider takes the forms of wings. Once Dark Raven has landed an electric current which has been previously running through the glider stops causing it to take the shape of a normal black cape. A further modification was made, making it what he calls a "paracape" acting like a parachute and able to slow down a rapid descent. *'Gloves and Boots': The gloves and the boots are reinforced to rebound the impact of punches and kicks. Energy regulators create varying fields from the Vibranium in the molded soles of the boots, enabling him to survive a fall of several stories and land like a cat. Given enough momentum, the he can also scale walls or skim across water. *'Gas Pellets': Tiny-marble like devices that gives off a thick gray smoke which allowed Eric to make hasty escapes. Close contact with the smoke can be disorienting for enemies as they release different gases. They can be used to detonate in a set amount of time after being pinned to their enemies releasing a small explosion. Eric used this feature to attach them to his enemies and explode, minorly injuring them or releasing noxious gases. *'Grappling Gun': A Hand-held devices that fire a grappling hook across far distances giving Eric the window to make hasty escapes and climb high objects and buildings. The grapple lines can be lengthened and pulled back utilizing the buttons on the gun. *'Bolas': Thrown devices consisting of a rope weighted at each end, used to snare and restrain opponents. *'Energy-Saber': He possesses an advanced saber that can generate a blade made of pure energy which is capable of cutting through everything including Vibranium and Adamantium. The energy blade can be handled like either a physical sword or fired like dart, and regenerated repeatedly. Seemingly, the energy saber has a special property too. When used on beings with great healing factor such as Deadpool, it slows down their ability to heal and further opens up a wound when the healing factor tries to close it by healing. *'Class-X Explosive': He carries a few what he describes as, "Class-X Explosive". Invented by him in future. When thrown, within three seconds, the explosive would explode with tremendous power, the first explosion triggers several smaller explosion in the close proximity, thereby destroying everything. One of these has enough power to destroy half of town. *'Apparition-discs': A modified version of Batarangs, which roughly produces the same effect as them. *'Utility-Belt': Although indistinguishable by others due to its color. The utility belt remains as one of Batman's most important tools in fighting crime. Composed of a leather strap and a solid steel buckle, the utility belt houses ten cylinder cartridges, which vertically clip onto the outside of the belt. The buckle itself contains a miniature camera and two-way radio. A secondary compartment behind the length of the belt houses Specter's supply of collapsible Apparition-discs. Each of the ten cylinders contains various tools integral to Spec's war on crime. Through the years, Specter has modified the contents of his belt to accommodate various needs. *'XM2010 ESR': Unlike Bruce, Eric has no regard for moral codes. He will kill if necessary. Which caused him to occasionally carry a XM2010 Enhanced Sniper Rifle for brutal assassination or sniper tasks. *'Blue-Lantern Ring' (formerly) Equipment Transportation Notes Trivia Category:Character Infobox Templates Category:Peak human Strength Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Super-Genius Intelligence